Ankylo's Adventure Game
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: It's been 5 months since Ankylo regained his lost intelligence. After all this time Genghis Rex is demanding some results off him, and the super intelligent Tyranno is indeed ready to make a move against the Dinosaucers. He's constructed an adventure game for them, or rather his equal opposite, the Dinosaucer Ichy. Is he up to the challenge, whatever it is? Read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

The time has come dear readers to see just WHAT Anklo has in store for the Dinosaucers. Will Ichy, with his new intelligence, figure out WHAT his enemy is up to BEFORE it's too late for everyone? Read on and find out!

By the way this story is a sequel to **'The Brilliant Ankylo'** and **'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo,'** both ideas for those stories were supplied from one of my readers **'brave kid'** all thanks go to him for making this possible.

I also want to apologize in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…nobody is perfect you know.

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember If you don't like my work** _ **then don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to ****Michael E.** Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART ONE:**

Genghis Rex strode impatiently through the Tar-Pits II Base towards Ankylo's new quarters/laboratory. In the last five months his personal assistant had been as good as his word when he said he'd make improvement on all their equipment and weapons. But since then Ankylo didn't seem to be doing ANYTHING against the Dinosaucers except rearrange his quarters! Well the time had come to do something about this! Approaching his destination Rex found Quackpot apparently standing on guard outside the door.

"Is Ankylo in there?" he snapped angrily to the duck-billed Tyranno.

"Uh…y-yes your Scaliness," Quackpot stuttered nervously.

"Good! I want to talk to him right now!"

Obediently Quackpot opened the door allowing his leader to enter and followed him at a respectful distance. Once inside Rex saw that Ankylo's quarters had been done up like a Super Villain's base from one of the many Earth movies the other Tyrannos watched on TV from time to time. The walls were covered in pieces of fine art ranging from classical paintings of prehistoric animals along with marble and crystal sculptures of different forms of dinosaurs set around the room.

The adjacent room which led to Ankylo's laboratory was also done up in a similar style but with lab benches and complex computer consoles with other instruments lining the walls. At the far end of the room sitting at desk with a built-in computer console calmly sipping tea was Ankylo himself, sitting next to him was Rex's sister Princess Dei.

"Welcome dear brother," the Tyranno Princess said calmly as she poured herself some tea.

"Hey," Quackpot spoke up. "How can you, and Ankylo DRINK that tea stuff? I've seen Terrible Dactyl drink it too, after what he told me it's made of I wouldn't touch it let alone drink it."

"Well you've been misinformed about tea," Dei said as she sipped her cup. "It's quite good."

"Will you stop this nonsense!" Rex yelled angrily to Quackpot. "I didn't come here to discuss tea! I came to talk to you Ankylo!

"About what pray tell?" Ankylo asked as he added some sugar to his tea and stirred it.

"The Dinosaucers that's what! It's been five months since you promised me action against our enemies and I haven't seen a single thing done!"

"That's because I have been PLANNING things out Rex," Ankylo replied evenly. "But the problem with plans is that they only come a BIT at a time. It has taken me THIS long because I am dealing with Ichy as WELL as the Dinosaucers and remember I WANT a challenge to their destruction."

"Well I don't!" Rex grumbled. "I want our enemies destroyed NOW!

"You're so impatient Rex," Dei sighed. "If you let Ankylo finish he'll tell you his plan is finished and all ready to go."

"It is?" Rex said eagerly.

"Yes indeed," Ankylo smiled sipping his tea. "I've thought up a little…adventure game for our enemies…Ichy in particular, if he can't manage it then it's the end for ALL the Dinosaucers."

"What have you got in mind?" Quackpot asked eagerly intrigued at what Ankylo had up his sleeve.

"You and all our other fellow Tyrannos will find out very soon," Ankylo replied mysteriously. "Trust me."

 **000000000000**

In the Lava Dome, Teryx entered the main hanger to find Ichy hard at work making some last adjustments to his personal spacecraft.

"How goes the work genius?" Teryx asked playfully.

"Almost finished as you can see," Ichy replied with a smile as he stepped back from his work.

"Glad to hear it. After these last five months you could use a break from all that hard work."

Both Teryx and Ichy laughed at this little joke however as they did so, Ichy noticed that he could see his breath on the air.

"What is it?" Teryx asked as she noticed Ichy's sudden frown.

"This," Ichy replied indicating the breath on the air which was now coming from BOTH of them."

"What the heck?" Teryx said in puzzlement. She turned to a wall thermometer and to her surprise she saw that the temperature was 6 degrees Celsius and dropping rapidly.

"Uh-oh," Ichy said grimly. "Something or SOMEONE is tampering with the Lava-Dome heating controls…we'd better go tell Allo fast."

"Good idea," Teryx said heading for the exit with Ichy following her. But as the two Dinosaucers reached the door it suddenly slid shut, along with all the other doors sealing them in the hanger.

"Shit! We're sealed in!" Teryx cried in alarm.

"Allo can you read me?" Ichy said getting out his radio and speaking into it. "I'm sealed in the main hanger and the air temperature is dropping rapidly in here!" But the only answer to his call was a crackle of unfriendly static.

"My radio's being jammed!"

Teryx tried to use her own radio but the result was the same. "What'll we do?!" She asked Ichy frantically.

"We try and get the door open," Ichy said determinedly. "Before it gets so cold in here it'll put us to sleep…then FREEZE us to death."

Searching along the floor near the door, Ichy found the flush-fitting hatch he had been looking for. Opening the hatch, Ichy removed a metal pump-handle and slotted it into the mechanism behind the hatch. He began to pump with desperate haste. Beside him, Teryx fell back against the hanger wall and then slid down it to lie in a crumple heap on the floor as the temperature continued to drop. But Ichy hardly spared her a glance. All his attention, all his will, was centred now on the pump which, with every stroke, became more and more resistant due to his failing strength in the cold. But he had to build up enough hydraulic pressure for the door to open manually. If not, his life would end all dead and frozen on the floor. With a last conscious exertion of will, Ichy forced the pump through a few more strokes. The effort however destroyed him and Ichy fell forward to the floor unconscious.

Just then the main hanger door, which lead outside the Lava-Dome, sprang open to reveal Captain Sabretooth, Smilin Don and the rest of the Sabretooth Pirates.

"Looks like the plan went off without a hitch," Don said cheerfully to his Captain as they entered the hanger.

"They did indeed," Sabretooth said looking thoughtfully down at the unconscious bodies of Teryx and Ichy. "Now then," he went on. "You lot get into the Lava-Dome and set the temperature back to normal I have to contact Ankylo."

"Aye aye Captain," the Sabretooth's all said obediently moving off while their leader got out his radio.

"Captain Sabretooth to Tar-Pits, Sabretooth to Tar-Pits are you receiving me?"

' _This is the Tar-Pits,'_ Ankylo's voice crackled from Sabretooth's radio. _'What's the report?'_

"Your plan went off without a hitch," Sabretooth said happily. "Following your instructions, we jammed all the Dinosaucers communications, sealed all their base's entrances and then altered their temperature controls so they became unconscious."

' _Excellent,'_ Ankylo said in satisfaction. _'Proceed with your orders Captain and then we can start the game at long last.'_

"Right away," Sabretooth said signing off and putting his radio away.

 **000000000000**

Back in the Tar-Pits Genghis Rex and Quackpot had been listening to Ankylo talking to Sabretooth on the radio with mounting astonishment.

"Have you gone mad Ankylo?" Rex exclaimed. "You HAD the Dinosaucers at your mercy and you're going to TOY with them instead?"

"Yeah," Quackpot said in puzzlement. "Why not finish them off there and then?"

"Fellow Tyrannos," Ankylo said grandly. "We live in an age, more remarkable for the _**quantity**_ of petty, viscous, and unimaginative violence, rather than for any _**quality**_ in the simple art of a crime. What I have done is create, what I hope, is the ULTIMATE humiliation and destruction of the DInosaucers. They have all been overcome and their lives will NOW be in the hand of Ichy my rival, I'm SO looking forward to seeing how he goes."

"It will be brilliant Ankylo," Dei said coming to her love's support. "After all YOU thought this all up."

"It had BETTER work Ankylo," Rex said threateningly. "That's all I can say."

"It WILL Bossasaur," Ankylo said confidently. "We can watch the results from the Tar-Pits monitors, now then," he said grabbing the teapot. "Care for some tea?"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

So that's the end to the first chapter of this story! The Dinosaucers have all been overcome by Ankylo's planning but Ichy has been SPARED so he can play some deadly game with him! Obviously, the prize will be the lives of his fellow Dinosaucers, but WHAT has Ankylo got planned? We'll find out next chapter in the meantime, feel free to read and review. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Its time once again dear readers to see just what kind of 'game' Anklo has in store for the Dinosaucers. Its bound to be something they can't win, or at least in HIS mind anyway. Read on to find out!

One thing you should know about, this story is a sequel to **'The Brilliant Ankylo'** and **'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo.'** Both ideas for those stories were supplied from one of my readers **'brave kid'** so all thanks go to him for making this possible.

I also want to apologize in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…I can't always get things right you know.

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember If you don't like my work** _ **then don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART TWO:**

"Ichy? Ichy can you hear me? Ichy wake up!"

Ichy slowly opened his eyes to see the worried faces of his Secret Scout friends Ryan, Paul and David leaning over him.

"Oh…" Ichy said weakly sitting himself up. "How did you guys get in? The Lava-Dome was sealed…what happened to Teryx?"

"She's fine," Ryan reassured his Dinosaucer friend as they helped him to his feet. "Sara's helping her."

"What the heck happened here Teryx?" Sara asked her winged friend in concern. "Where are all the others?"

"Someone sealed us in the Hanger here and turned down the Lava-Dome's temperature so we passed out from the cold," Teryx told Sara. "We tried to contact help but our radios were jammed. We haven't seen anyone since we were sealed in here."

"We'd better go and check up on everyone," Ichy said determinedly.

The six of them quickly split up and searched the Lava-Dome but there was no sign of Allo or the other Dinosaucers anywhere.

"The entire Lava-Dome is deserted," David said joining his friends in the main control room. "There's no sign of anyone."

"It's like Allo and all the others disappeared into thin air," Ryan added.

"That's not entirely true," Ichy told them. "Paul and I went over the security camera footage and we found our answers."

"Take a look at this," Paul spoke up as he turned on the monitor for all of them to see. The replayed images showed Captain Sabretooth, Smilin Don and the rest of the Sabretooth crew going around the Lava-Dome and carefully collecting the bodies of the unconscious Dinosaucers.

"If the Sabretooth Pirates did all this," Sara said in puzzlement. "Why did they leave Ichy and Teryx behind?"

"I can answer that question," said a familiar voice causing Ichy, Teryx and the Secret Scouts to spin around in alarm. A robotic drone had entered silently behind them while they had been looking at the security footage and was projecting a hologrammatic image of Ankylo.

"Ankylo!" Ichy said grimly. "I should have guessed."

"Indeed, you should have," Ankylo smiled evilly. "But you didn't! So now the ball is in MY court as they say."

"What have you done with our friends?!" Teryx snapped angrily.

"They're safe," Ankylo reassured her. "For the time being…until about dawn."

"Why?" Ryan asked cautiously. "What happens at dawn?"

"They all die in an agonizing and humiliating death!" Ankylo said sinisterly. "Unless," he went on dramatically.

"Unless what?"

"Unless Ichy and Teryx are prepared to play my little adventure game I have set up for them!"

"An adventure game?" David exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"I am being DEADLY serious," Ankylo replied evenly. "I spent all this time developing my game and its rules so I am NOT fooling around with you."

"What kind of rules?" Ichy spoke up suddenly.

"You're not seriously intending to take Ankylo up on this are you?" Teryx said incredulously to her friend.

"Yes, I do," Ichy said grimly. "What are the rules?"

"The first and foremost rule is that ONLY Ichy and Teryx can partake in this game. Also during the game NO CONTACT or INTERFERENCE is permitted from your human friends. They stay put in the Lava-Dome and this rule is NOT changeable!"

"You don't REALLY intend for us to sit here while you risk your lives, do you Ichy? Teryx?" Sara said to her two Saurian friends worriedly.

"You bet we do," Ichy said grimly.

"All our friend's lives are at stake," Teryx added. "There's no choice for us."

"Yes, there is!" cried Paul. "You don't HAVE to play Ankylo's game! The decision…"

"The decision was made once Ankylo grabbed our friends," Ichy said grimly interrupting his friend.

"Well said," Ankylo smiled. "Now shall I go on with the rules?"

"If you must," Teryx said grimly.

"Good!" Ankylo said grandly as the drone which was projecting his image suddenly ejected a card with the word **'TEASER'** written on the back. "This is your Teaser Card," he explained. "You take it, read it and follow it to the next Teaser Card. You have until dawn if you want to rescue Allo and all your fellow DInosaucers."

"I see," Ichy said grimly coming forward and taking the card from the drone.

"Oh, one last thing," Ankylo added matter of factly. "You should take NOTHING for granted in this game, the rules are subjected to change without notice."

"Why am I not surprised?" Teryx said sarcastically.

"You have until dawn," Ankylo said tipping his top hat to his enemies. "Good luck!" Then the drone exploded with a small but satisfying bang causing Ankylo's hologram to disappear.

"What's the card say Ichy?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," Ichy said heading for the door. "Remember what Ankylo said Ryan, you, David, Paul AND Sara have to stay in the Lava-Dome until dawn. You can't leave OR contact Teryx or myself until dawn, come on Teryx!"

"On my way," Teryx said following after Ichy.

"Good lucky you two!" David called after them.

"Be careful!" Sara added as they left.

"So, what does the card say?" Teryx asked Ichy as they left the Lava-Dome.

"It says," Ichy read. " _'The Telephone Booth outside the Boulder Museum at 10:20pm, NO use of your spaceships is allowed for transport. Everything is to be done on foot so don't be late!'_ "

"But its 9:50pm right now!" Teryx cried in dismay. "We've only got 30 minutes to get there!"

"I know," said Ichy. "Which is why we'd better get moving, I have a feeling it's going to be a real long night!"

As the two Dinosaucers ran off towards Boulder they failed to see that they were being followed by ANOTHER one of Ankylo's Drones in the sky above them.

 **000000000000**

"Ah good," Ankylo said in satisfaction as he watched the images on his monitor that the drone was sending him. "Our players are on their way."

"I'd rather you just DESTROY the Dinosaucers Ankylo," Genghis Rex said irritably as he watched the monitor with his sister Dei and Quackpot. "I want them destroyed NOW and you decide toy with them!"

"There's no fun in instant destruction dear brother," Dei pointed out to Rex. "Having our enemies SWEAT out their last few hours before their end is SO much more satisfying."

"I'm all for that," Quackpot said cheerfully. "Let's sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Alright then fine," Rex said reluctantly. "We'll try it YOUR way Ankylo."

"Trust me," Ankylo said confidently. "By dawn the Dinosaucers will be no more than an unpleasant memory and this planet is ours for the taking!"

 **000000000000**

It was exactly 10:20pm when a panting Ichy and Teryx reached the ringing telephone booth outside the Boulder Museum.

"We just made it," Ichy gasped catching his breath.

"I really wish he'd let me fly us to where he wants us to go…" Teryx wheezed.

"He said the rules are subjected to change so you never know," Ichy said going to the phone booth and picking up the receiver.

' _You both made it!'_ Ankylo's voice crackled through the phone. _'Good work! Now look in the phone book, Ichy! Obey the rules without question or your fellow Dinosacuers are DOOMED!'_

"What'd he say?" Teryx asked as Ichy hung up the phone.

"He said our Teaser Card is in the phone book," Ichy replied as he quickly flicked through the pages. "It's probably under 'D' for Dinosaucer."

"That's original," Teryx chuckled as Ichy got out the Teaser Card.

"' _Decode what is on the back of this card to discover WHERE your next Teaser Card is located and where to find it,'_ " Ichy read.

Flipping the card over Ichy and Teryx saw this:

' _ **Thaw A Cornets is Dasher Bee Newt Aeon Sophism and Nadir Sous? The Ran Sew is in an Ibex Hit Snide I the Muse Mu Hewer Thane Or Card A Saw Ti you.'**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Teryx said in puzzlement after reading the message.

"We'll know that once I learn what it actually says," Ichy said getting out a pen. "I'd better get to work our friend's lives are at stake."

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

So Ankylo's little adventure game has started with Ichy and Teryx as the players. The stakes? The lives of their fellow captured Dinosaucers with NO HELP from the Secret Scouts! Can our friends play this game and win? Can YOU help solve the puzzle Ankylo has given our friends? We'll find out what it says next chapter and see if you're right! See you then! In the meantime, don't forget to read and review as always. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

You've waited patiently dear readers and your patience has paid off, here's the next chapter! Let's see if your puzzle solving skills are as good as Ichy's. Enjoy yourselves!

By the way one important thing you should all know, this story is a sequel to **'The Brilliant Ankylo'** and **'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo.'** Both ideas for those stories were supplied from one of my readers **'brave kid'** so all thanks go to him for making this possible.

I also want to apologize in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…this is fan-FICTION remember I'm not making it cannon.

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember If you don't like my work** _ **then don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART THREE:**

"I've got it!" Ichy exclaimed in triumph.

"You solved it?" Teryx asked eagerly.

"All the words on this Teaser Card are _anagrams_ ," Ichy explained as he scribbled away with his pen. "A little word rearrangement and the words actually spell out this…. _ **'What ancestor is shared between Homo Sapiens and Dinosaurs? The answer is in an exhibit inside the Museum where another card awaits you.'**_ "

"Well let's get in there then," Teryx said heading for the museum.

 **000000000000**

"Ah!" Ankylo said in satisfaction as he and his fellow Tyrannos continued to watch Ichy and Teryx on his monitor heading up to the Museum doors. "Ichy solved my puzzle...I wonder if he'll solve the NEXT few things I have in store for him?" he said chuckling at some private joke.

"What are you talking about now Ankylo?" Rex demanded to know.

"Well keep watching dear brother and see," Dei said calmly not wanting to miss a moment of the action like the rest of the Tyrannos.

 **000000000000**

It was 10:25pm when Ankylo and Teryx reached the door of the Boulder Museum and to their surprise the main door was unlocked and open. Teryx was all set to walk in but Ichy grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her sharply away. _"DON'T!"_ he hissed urgently to her. "It's too easy!"

"A trap?" Teryx whispered quietly.

"Most certainly," Ichy whispered back as he indicated his fellow Dinosaucer to back away from the doorway. Once a safe distance away, Ichy fished around in this space suit pockets until he finally produced an extendible metal cane which he pulled out to his full arm's length. Ichy then slowly reached forward with the cane in his hand, as it touched the threshold there was a crackle of power, a sudden explosion and a shower of sparks.

"That could have been us!" Teryx said in horror.

"Exactly," Ichy said folding up his cane and putting back in his pocket. "I fused the mechanism…but from now on I suggest we tread CAREFULLY. Ankylo is bound to have more little surprises for us inside."

 **000000000000**

In Ankylo's lab Genghis Rex gave a furious roar of anger as he watched Ichy and Teryx enter the Boulder Museum.

"So, they survived that one," Dei said dismissively to her brother. "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"They didn't even lose any limbs!" Rex snapped in angry disappointment. "A tail! An eyeball! Not even bladder control!"

"Yeah," Quackpot spoke up. "I thought we were going to see the Dinosaucers destroyed."

"You will," Ankylo reassured his fellow Tyrannos as he switched the monitor picture to show Teryx and Ichy moving cautiously inside the museum. "If they get eliminated by any of my game traps that's an _incidental_ pleasure, if they last until dawn my bomb will finish them _all_ off making their demise _**ALL**_ the more gratifying! Now calm down and just watch what happens next…trust me by dawn you'll be satisfied."

 **000000000000**

Inside the museum Ankylo and Teryx were carefully making their way through the exhibits keeping a wary eye out for any traps set up for them.

"So far so good," Teryx said quietly. "Where are we heading for?"

"The Dinosaur exhibits," Ichy replied over his shoulder. "We'll find Ankylo's next Teaser Card in there."

"Well that makes sense," Teryx said admittedly as they entered the exhibit area. "We ARE evolved Dinosaurs after all." Looking around she spotted a card sticking out of the mouth of an Ichthyosaurus skeleton. "Hey there it is!

"I doubt it," Ichy said carefully making his way to the skeleton and carefully taking the card out of its mouth and reading it.

' _ **Congratulations Ichy, you and your companion have been selected as the recipient of a complimentary funeral with all the extras.'**_

As he read the card Ichy noticed something very odd about the floor. It was smoking. Indeed, it was starting to bubble and crack.

"SHIT!" Ichy yelled in sudden understanding. "Teryx get us off the floor QUICK! Its rigged to BURN us!"

Hearing this Teryx quickly took off like a started pigeon with Ichy grabbing her legs as she did so.

"You're too heavy!" Teryx groaned as she struggled to stay in the air.

"Can you get us to the top of that Ichthyosaurus skeleton?"

"I'll try!" Teryx panted as she struggled to go higher.

Below them the floor was now hissing and bubbling like molten lava. Blasts of heat and chocking smoke were wafting up from it. Little spurts of flickering flame began blossoming out of the floor, like yellow flowers.

 **000000000000**

"Ah! Now this is more like it!" Rex said in satisfaction at the scene now being shown on the monitor.

"I told you so," Ankylo smiled. "Under my instructions my followers altered the museum's electrical systems into the floor of the exhibit room they're in. It was deactivated so long as the Teaser Card was in the skeleton's mouth, when removed the circuit was completed."

"So, what'll happen now?" Quackpot asked curiously.

"That all depends on Ichy," Dei said nodding at the monitor in amusement. "If he can't work a way to get out then the Dinosaucers are finished come dawn."

 **000000000000**

In the museum the automatic sprinkler system was struggling to put out the fire, the water raining down on the floor was creating a huge amount of smoke and steam.

"I feel like I'm in a sauna," Teryx coughed trying in vain to blow away the steam with her hands.

"Its all my fault…" Ichy spluttered. "I should…never have removed that card…such an obvious trap to throw us off. Teryx…you'll have to go and get the teaser card…you can fly over the floor."

"Where is it?" Teryx gasped as she started to flap her wings.

"Its in the Eryops Exhibit," Ankylo told her. "The Eryops is an extinct amphibian that lived on Earth Four Hundred Million Years Ago. Lots of human scientists say that some of the Eryops evolved into dinosaurs and the rest evolved into mammals…and eventually humans."

"Ok…" Teryx said taking off into the air. "I'll be as quick as I can!" Flying through the water, steam and smoke Teryx managed to find her way to the Eryops Exhibit. When she reached it to Teryx's delight she found the REAL Teaser Card sticking out of the mouth of the ancient amphibian.

"There you are!" Teryx said to herself swooping down to the Eryops Skeleton and taking the card in her hand. "Now to get out of here before I faint from all this heat and steam! I got it Ichy!" she called as she flew back to the Ichthyosaurus Skeleton she had left her friend on. "I got the card!"

"Good work!" Ichy gasped. "Now…do you think you can carry me back outside? Despite all this chaos?"

"I'm going to do…my dammed best…" Teryx said letting Ichy grab her legs. Flapping her wings like mad, with Ichy's weight pulling her down amongst the stifling heat, flame and smoke the two Dinosaucers felt like stakes on a barbecue.

"We're nearly at the entrance Teryx!" Ichy said encouragingly despite the fact he felt his consciousness slipping away due to inhaling the smoke from the floor the entire time. "Keep going!"

With the smoke, heat and flame all around her Teryx made one last effort and flew herself and Ichy out of the main door of the museum and back out onto the street.

"Phew!" Teryx gasped as she dropped Ichy on the ground before joining him. "I never thought we'd get out of there alive!"

"Me neither…" Ichy said in agreement. He broke off as he heard the distant sound of sirens coming closer. "I think we'd better get out of here…Ankylo's little trap obviously set off the fire alarm and alerted the authorities."

"Well does the Teaser Card we say found?"

' _ **If you're still alive to read this, it's a bizarre twist! Thirteenth Street is the next turn in this game where everything elementary will be found in a tobacco pouch."**_

"What the heck does that mean?" Teryx said in puzzlement.

"That's easy," Ichy replied as they set off down the street. "It means that we have to go to Thirteenth Street where we'll find a tobacco pouch belonging to the world's greatest detective Sherlock Holmes!"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Teryx said in amazement. "I've heard about him from Sara, he's not a REAL detective at all he's fictional."

"I know that," Ichy said in confirmation. "I've read all books regarding Sherlock Holmes and I'm willing to bet so has Ankylo which is why he's doing all this."

"So what he wrote on that Teaser Card was a Sherlock Holmes reference?"

"Correct again, this whole 'adventure game' we're doing is Ankylo's way of not only seeing if he can get rid of us, but if I'm WORTHY of being his opponent. Much like how Holmes' enemy Professor James Moriarty was worthy of him."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's get to Thirteenth Street without delay we're almost halfway through the night, and the game is STILL afoot!"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

So Ichy and Teryx have made it past one of Ankylo's little challenges and so far, survive, but that was just one of many. If Ankylo he can rig the floor of the Boulder Museum to try and catch his opponent unaware, then he can do even MORE unexpected things in his little 'adventure game.' What awaits when they get to their next destination? You'll find out next chapter in the meantime don't forget to read and review like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the next chapter dear readers! With the night almost half over will Ichy and Teryx solve Ankylo's Adventure Game before dawn? Read on to find out the answers!

One more important thing you should all know; this story is a sequel to **'The Brilliant Ankylo'** and **'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo.'** Both ideas for those stories were supplied from one of my readers **'brave kid'** so all thanks go to him for making THIS story possible as he supplied the pervious ideas.

I also want to apologize in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…this is fan-FICTION people, it's not like the producers of the series will like this and alter its episodes to match it.

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember If you don't like my work** _ **then don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FOUR:**

"It's 12:30am…" Quackpot yawned as he glanced at his watch. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of this."

"So am I," Genghis Rex grumbled. He looked over at Ankylo and his sister Dei, to his irritation neither of them looked the remotest bit tired as they continued to watch their enemies on the monitor. "Is this adventure game you've plotted out, going to be ACTUALLY ending with the destruction of the Dinosaucers as you've constantly promised me? Because I keep getting the impression you're just doing this for your own amusement!"

"Oh, do try to understand Bossasaur," Ankylo said wearily. "By having Ichy and Teryx running around all of Boulder all night, without rest OR sleep, they'll be too exhausted to rescue their friends and themselves by dawn. The wait will be SO worth it."

"Quiet all of you," Dei said suddenly he eyes not leaving the monitor. "They're approaching the Tobacco Shop now."

 **000000000000**

The sign on the Tobacco Shop on Thirteen Street that Ichy and Teryx was approaching read _**'Buddha's and Goudha's Enlightened Smoke Shop.'**_

"Oh of course," Ichy said with a shake of his head. "Ankylo WOULD put Holmes' Tobacco pouch in THIS particular shop."

"What do you mean?" Teryx asked in puzzlement as they approached the door to the store.

"You'll see in a minute," Ichy said as he cautiously approached the door and gently pushed it. The door clicked opened unaided. "An unlocked shop at this time of night," he said quietly. "Surprise, surprise!" After carefully checking the doorway and the floor for traps Ichy and Teryx entered the shop.

"Now then," Ichy said carefully looking around the shop's display cases. "If I'm right what we're looking for is right here."

"WHAT is right here?" Teryx snapped impatiently. "I know you explained about Sherlock Holmes but not about what it has to do with what we're doing in this shop!"

"This!" Ichy said in triumph as he stopped in front of the display case he was looking for. "Come and see!"

Joining Ichy at the display case Teryx saw to her surprise that among all the tobacco products was a pair of golden Persian Slippers.

"Persian Slippers? I don't get it…"

"In the adventures of Sherlock Holmes," Ichy explained as he carefully opened up the display case. "Holmes used a Persian Slipper as a tobacco pouch…but just ONE Slipper…as you can see there is two in this case."

"I wonder what little surprise Ankylo put in the extra slipper for us THIS time?" Teryx said warily. She then became aware that Ichy was standing perfectly still the open lid still in his hands and staring straight into the case. "Ichy? Teryx said worriedly. "Ichy what is it?"

"This…" Ichy said indicating with his tail the only free part of his body he could move. "But move VERY quietly… _ **don't**_ alarm it!"

Puzzled but obligingly Teryx slowly moved forward so she could see into the display case, what she saw caused her to freeze right on the spot. Curled up in front of the right Persian Slipper, hissing at them angrily, was a six and a half foot long black snake with a white underbelly and black eyes.

"What on Reptilon is THAT?" Teryx hissed.

"It's a Black Mamba," Ichy said quietly not taking his eyes off the angry looking reptile. "One of the _**deadliest**_ snakes to EVER be found on Earth."

"By dangerous…you mean its poisonous," Teryx said nervously.

"Exactly," Ichy said in confirmation. "If this snake bites EITHER of us we'll be dead in less than a minute, there's no antidote for the venom. Which is no doubt WHY Ankylo put it here for us to find…if I make ANY move to alarm it, there's a VERY good chance it'll bite me."

Teryx looked around the shop and her eyes lit up on a fire extinguisher hanging up on a nearby wall. "I've got it! I'll grab that fire extinguisher and use it on that Black Mamba, as a snake it hates extreme cold. As it retreats, you grab the slippers and then close that display case so it can't escape."

"Good idea," Ichy said in approval. "Just don't make any quick movements or it'll alarm our poisonous friend here."

Moving extremely slowly Teryx edged her way to the fire extinguisher and carefully lifted it off its hook on the wall and made her way back to where Ankylo was patiently waiting, still staring at the still poised Black Mamba.

"Ok…" Teryx said unclipping the safety valve off the extinguisher. "You just give the word and I'll spray the little creep."

"Right," Ichy said preparing himself to move. "Now…lets do this…after 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 NOW!"

At that command Teryx gave the display case a quick blast with the extinguisher spraying the entire contents with Co2 Gas. As soon as the ice-cold gas hit the Black Mamba, it recoiled with a furious hiss retreating to the furthest corner of the display case in an attempt to escape. Seizing his chance Ichy quickly grabbed the Persian Slippers and slammed the lid on the display case trapping the Black Mamba inside it.

"Thanks," Ichy said breathlessly to Teryx as she put down the extinguisher. "That was a clever idea using that to keep that snake at bay."

"Where the hell did that snake come from anyway? Black Mamba's aren't native to Boulder let alone America."

"No doubt Ankylo had it stolen from the local zoo," Ichy said examining the slippers for the next Teaser Card. "We'd better contact them later on and tell them its here in this shop. Ah!" he said in triumph as he produced the next Teaser Card from the left slipper. "Here we go!"

"What is it this time?" Teryx asked curiously.

"A riddle," Ichy said passing it for her to read.

"' _ **Where on Earth is Noah's Ark located?'**_ " she read. "That's it?"

"Apparently," Ichy said taking the card back. "So, it's got to have SOME meaning. Let's see…what do we know about the story about Noah's Ark?"

"Its about how a man named Noah, who built an Ark to carry up to 2 of almost EVERY Animal on Earth while it was flooded for 40 Days and 40 Nights. When the flood ended the Ark ended up on a Mountain and Noah released the animals."

"That's about it," Ichy said pacing up and down in thought. "So, SOMETHING about the story of Noah's Ark is relevant to this little game of Ankylo's."

"But what?" Teryx said scratching her head. "Does it have to do with the mountain ranges and wildlife preservations around Boulder?"

"Or…" Ichy said suddenly stopping and examining the Teaser Card again. "Maybe it has NOTHING at all to do with the story of Noah's Ark, but something that SOUNDS like it!"

"You mean it might be a puzzle like that Teaser Card outside the Museum?" Teryx asked eagerly.

"Exactly!" Ichy said getting out a pen and notepad from his pocket.

After a few minutes of scribbling and muttering to himself Ichy smiled in triumph. "I got it! I was right it IS another puzzle! If you eliminate several letters and rearrange them for places here in Boulder you get this!"

Taking the card again Teryx saw that written on it was _**'ESRL NOAA OAR'**_ "Are these abbreviations for something?"

"Indeed, they are!" Ichy said excitedly heading off out the door. "The first abbreviation is the **Earth System Research Laboratory** , the second is the **National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration** and the third and final is the **Office of Oceanic and Atmospheric Research!** "

"And I've got a feeling," Teryx said hurrying after Ichy. "That they are all research labs right here in Boulder."

"Right again! So, we'd better get down there real fast!"

 **000000000000**

"Ah ha!" Ankylo said in triumph as he watched Ichy and Teryx on his monitor hurry through the streets of Boulder. "We're approaching the end game!"

"Oh good," Quackpot yawned.

"Its about time," Genghis Rex rumbled impatiently tapping his fingers on his seat handle.

"See?" Princess Dei said to her brother. "This wait will be so worth it." As she spoke she turned on her radio and spoke into it. "Ichy and Teryx are on their way to you, are you prepared?"

' _Yeah we've got everything ready for them when they get here,'_ a voice crackled back to her.

"Excellent!" she smiled turning off her radio.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Rex asked his sister suspiciously.

"You'll see soon enough," Ankylo reassured him. "They are a…welcoming committee for our two adventurers. Our two…slowly _**Tiring**_ adventurers," he added with a satisfied smirk.

 **000000000000**

It was 2:45am when an indeed tiring Ichy and Teryx arrived at their destination of the ESLR labs.

"Well we're here…" Teryx yawned wearily checking her watch. "But I don't think I've got enough energy to keep this up for much longer."

"Neither have I," Ichy said in weary agreement. "But if we stop now…our friends are all doomed."

"We're so glad to hear you say that," said a voice from the darkness in front of them.

Spinning around Ichy and Teryx saw Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and the rest of the Sabretooth Pirates emerging from the shadows. They then promptly surrounded the two Dinosaucers in a circle, their weapons all drawn pointed right at them.

"We've walked right into an ambush!" Ichy said in disgust. "What an idiot I've been!"

"Don't blame yourself," Teryx said to him gently. "We've both be running around town without sleep for most of the night."

"That will cost you BIG TIME," Sabretooth smiled at them. "Now, I want to see you both plead and BEG us not to kill you! BEG!"

"Not on your life!" Ichy snapped back defiantly.

"Yeah we're not going to give you Pirates ANY satisfaction what so ever!" Teryx added. "So, you'll have to kill us!"

"Have it your way," Sabretooth shrugged before turning to his fellow Pirates. "Fire!"

At that command Smilin' Don and the rest of the crew fired their guns only for nothing to happen.

"You two have got guts," Don chuckled as he saw that neither Ichy or Teryx had flinched when they could have died on the spot. "Under the threat of death and you didn't even blink!"

"Can you please quit the comedy?" Ichy said irritably to his captives. "Its obvious you're not here to kill us, but give us the next Teaser Card."

"Quite right!" Sabretooth said producing a Teaser Card from his pocket and handing it over. "Ankylo sent us to let you know you're approaching the end of his game, after this there's not much longer to go."

"Glad to hear it," Teryx muttered quietly. Then to her astonishment the Sabretooth Pirates started to retreat back into the shadows. "Wait a minute you're leaving?"

"Of course," Sabretooth called over his shoulder.

"We were told to meet you and give you the Teaser Card," Smilin' Don added before disappearing into the darkness. "Have fun solving it!"

"Should we go after them?"

"Naw…let them go," Ichy said carelessly. "Captain Sabretooth and his crew out number us, and we're getting so tired from this little game…I doubt we could battle them let alone get them to tell us WHERE our friends are. I have a feeling this Teaser Card will have that answer."

Looking at the Teaser card Ichy and Teryx saw the following written on it:

' _ **Yoyo uranium fed llama owl disappear nong saunter ceramics arena reason dynasty toons takeaway therapy posture larynx bearer pledge, lungs arts eyeball younger?'**_

"Now what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Teryx groaned wearily. "Why can't the idiot give his clues in English?"

"Because there's no challenge in it if he did," Ichy said getting out his pen and notepad. "I'd better get to work on this, as Sabretooth said we're approaching the end of the game. We can't afford to relax…no matter how tired we are."

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

There we have it readers! We're apparently approaching the end of Ankylo's Adventure Game for Ichy and Teryx. Do they have enough strength to stay awake, solve the puzzle and find their friends before dawn? What do you think the puzzle says? What other nasty surprises does Ankylo have in store for his enemies, he's obviously not done with them yet! See you next chapter so you can see all the results, in the meantime don't forget to read and review! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are again dear readers! It's now time to see just what sort of 'endgame' Ankylo has in store for Ichy and Teryx with his last puzzle, the question is do they have enough strength to go on to the end? Read on and find out!

One important thing you should all know; this story is a sequel to **'The Brilliant Ankylo'** and **'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo.'** Both ideas for those stories were supplied from one of my readers **'brave kid'** so all thanks go to him for making THIS story possible as he supplied the pervious ideas.

I also want to apologize in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…Because after all, this is fan-FICTION and done all in good fun for entertainment.

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember If you don't like my work** _ **then don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment.**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FIVE:**

"I got it!" Ichy said happily looking up from his work. "Teryx I got it!" Frowning at the lack of a reply Ichy looked up and saw that Teryx had dozed off on a nearby bench while he had been working. Sighing to himself Ichy walked up to his sleeping friend and gently shook her awake. "Hey Teryx…wake up."

"Ohhh…" Teryx yawned as she reluctantly woke up from her slumber. "Sorry…I dozed off…I'm exhausted. What time is it?"

"Its 3:00am," Ichy said sitting down next to her. "And I solved Ankylo's puzzle. He did an interesting number on this one. You have to take the first two letters of each word on this card…and THAT spells out the real message."

"So, what does it say?"

"It says _**'Your fellow Dinosaucers are ready to take the polar bear plunge, are you?'**_ Which means, if you use your head, that Allo and the others are at Boulder Reservoir."

"Because of the Annual Polar Bear Plunge the humans started four years ago to kick off the New Year, Sara told me all about it."

"That's right," Ichy said in confirmation. "Hundreds of human's dive into the Boulder Reservoir during New Year's Day, because it's so cold it's called the Polar Bear Plunge. Now come on," he said patting her shoulder before getting up. "We've got to get going its about six and a half miles from here and that'll take us at least two hours on foot."

"Damm that Ankylo with his no ships or flying rules!" Teryx groaned as she got to her feet and started following Ichy wearily off towards Boulder Reservoir.

 **000000000000**

"THIS ADVENTURE GAME IS STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" Genghis Rex roared angrily causing the sleeping Quackpot to awaken with an alarmed squawk.

"Here we go again," Princess Dei sighed to herself at her brother's antics. "We don't do something that gets things done quick and he throws a pyrotechnical tantrum!"

"I have been up almost ALL night with no sleep!" Rex snapped to his sister. "I've been getting constant promises of the destruction of the Dinosaucers, yet your _'genius_ ' boyfriend here," he sneered at Ankylo. "Does nothing but TOY with them! I want the Dinosaucers DESRTROYED!"

"Genghis Rex," Ankylo said calmly his voice hardening like steel as he continued to speak. "Will you please…BE _**QUIET!**_ "

There was such restrained fury in Ankylo's words, that the Tyranno Leader suddenly found himself falling silent at the violence directed at him.

"Thank you," Ankylo said going on like nothing had happened. "As I told you at the start of this evening, I wanted our enemies to sweat out their last few hours before meeting their end. I have done that by making Ichy and Teryx run around town all night with VERY little time to rest and sleep. Because of this they are nearly exhausted, that means they will be making MISTAKES to my last few challenges. From here on out the challenges will now be VERY real and VERY deadly to them!"

"What have you got in mind?" Quackpot asked curiously. He was in awe that Ankylo had actually managed to SILENCE Genghis Rex with just a few hard yet calm words.

For the answer Ankylo pressed a button on the console built into his desk top, immediately his instruments lit up in a series of lights, buzzes and clicks with a hum of powerup. "Something which you are ALL going to love!" Ankylo said with evil relish flexing his hands over his console like he was ready to play the piano. "It begins the MOMENT our friends arrive at Boulder Reservoir!"

 **000000000000**

"5:01 am," Teryx yawned glancing at her watch as she and Ichy arrived at the shores of the Boulder Reservoir. "Only 59 Minutes till dawn…"

"It looks like we've been expected," Ichy said indicating a large motor boat sitting next to a pier all roped up ready to be used. "None of the humans around here would have a motor boat out on the Reservoir so early in the morning."

The two Dinosaucers cautiously walked up to the motor boat weary of any traps that might be laid for them, but thankfully found nothing. Getting into the boat they found another Teaser Card sitting in the centre of the stirring wheel.

' _ **Here is your Polar Bear Plunge, your fellow Dinosaucers are on the other side of the Reservoir. As it's too far to walk AROUND the shore you can go across via motor boat. Good luck!'**_

"This is sounds too good to be true," Teryx said after reading the card. "There's got to more to this than meets the eye."

"There is," Ichy said grimly getting out his pen and started scribbling furiously on the other side of the card. "Remember Ankylo's little word games hidden within these Teaser Cards?"

"You mean there's ANOTHER message hidden in there?"

"Exactly," Ichy said finishing his work. "THIS is what it really says."

' _ **Beware of water mines Dinosaucers. Good luck!'**_

"Oh…you've GOT to be kidding me!" Teryx said in disbelief.

"Nope," Ichy said untying the boat from the pier and starting the engine. "I'm afraid not."

 **000000000000**

"Ah ha!" Ankylo smiled as he watched Ichy start the motor boat on the monitor. "He's no fool that Ichy, even when so tired and exhausted. Despite the fact there are water mines in the Reservoir he and Teryx are desperate enough to try crossing in the boat at the risk of their lives!"

"You're going to see some REAL fun now dear brother," Dei said happily to Rex as Ankylo had his hand poised over a row of switches on his desk console. "The mines planted in the Reservoir are controlled from Ankylo's desk, when a light comes on above one of his switches it means they are in in rage of a mine."

"Oh, I see," Quackpot said in understanding. "When the boat gets into range of any of those mines Ankylo releases it where it explodes when it hits the surface."

"Correct!" Ankylo nodded in confirmation.

"Well," Rex said thoughtfully as he watched the monitor with renewed interest. "Perhaps this WILL be a fun as you suggest."

"Indeed," Ankylo said as a few indicators started to light up on his console causing him to flick the first couple of switches. "Let the fun begin!"

 **000000000000**

"Teryx," Ichy cried over the roar of the boat's engine. "Hold on tight this is going to be a REAL bumpy ride!"

"No kidding!" Teryx yelled back. As she spoke a water mine bobbed up in the water in front of them. "Look out!"

"I see it!" Ichy said turning the wheel sharply to the right. His action caused the whole motor boat to veer out of the mines way just seconds before it exploded in a huge spout of water. Almost immediately _another_ water mine bobbed up in the water causing Ichy to swerve the boat to the left before it exploded again like the last one.

"You were right when you said Ankylo wasn't kidding around with this!" Teryx said holding on for dear life. Ichy said nothing as he was too busy concentrating on steering the boat to avoid yet ANOTHER water mine from blowing them up. The nightmare ride continued for the next forty-five minutes but what felt like an eternity for Ichy and Teryx. The two Dinosaucers held on for grim life as each time Ichy swerved the boat to avoid a water mine before it exploded, ANOTHER would surface almost at once causing Ichy to swerve away again.

"I can't take much more of this Ichy!" Teryx yelled as another water mine exploded narrowly missing them.

"Relax!" Ichy said avoiding yet another water mine. "We're almost at the shore! Just a few more minutes!"

 **000000000000**

"Aww…they're going to make it to the shore!" Quackpot groaned in disappointment at the scene on the monitor

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Ankylo smiled as he released the last few of his water mines. "With 14 minutes to dawn they'll be too exhausted to save their fellow Dinosaucers and themselves. Their FINAL end is assured, just you all watch!"

 **000000000000**

"We've made it at last!" Teryx sighed with great relief as Ichy brought the boat to a stop on the far shore of the Reservoir. "Thank Reptilon for that its over…"

"Not quite," Ichy said getting out of the boat. "There's only fourteen minutes to dawn and we STILL haven't found Allo or the others. But if I know Ankylo they're not far away for us to find, he won't pass up the chance to finish us ALL off."

' _Indeed, I won't!'_ Ankylo's voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

"Where's that coming from?" Teryx said looking around in alarm.

' _Right here above you.'_

Looking up Ichy and Teryx saw Ankylo's drone hovering above them with a camera lens and a loudspeaker built into it.

"I take it you and your fellow Tyrannos have been watching this little game of yours with great amusement," Ichy said dryly.

' _Oh absolutely. But now we've come to the LAST part of this game! Soon you'll be receiving the_ _ **coup de grace!**_ _'_

"What's that?" Teryx asked in puzzlement.

"Its French," Ichy explained to her. "It means 'finishing stroke.'"

' _Indeed, it is,'_ Ankylo said in confirmation. _'So, if the two of you would just follow this drone it will lead you to your fellow Dinosaucers.'_

Cautiously Ichy and Teryx followed the drone as it flew off towards the Boulder Reservoir Park.

"Why would Akylo have our friends here in the Reservoir Park?" Teryx whispered quietly to Ichy as they walked.

"You can bet it's NOT to use the equipment for regular park visitors," Ichy whispered back grimly.

They followed the drone into the park and as they walked the sun slowly started to rise as the evening finally ended. In the light of the dawn Ichy and Teryx were confronted by an amazing site, the area in front of them was covered by a giant chess board!

"A chess board," Ichy said shaking his head. "A game within a game huh Ankylo?"

' _Very good Ichy,'_ Ankylo replied in cheerful confirmation. _'You guessed right. But a chess board needs pieces now doesn't it? So, let's get them out here.'_

As Ankylo spoke several of the squares on the chess board opened up and then several giant black and white chess pieces rose up on hydraulic lifts. Tied up and gagged to each of the chess pieces were Allo and all the other missing Dinosaucers!

' _Here are your fellow Dinosaucers as I promised you for the end of this game,'_ Ankylo announced grandly.

"But thanks to your little game which had us running around all night, WITHOUT help or our ships to get around town," Ichy pointed out. "We're too tired to help our friends ALL at, once aren't we?"

' _Amazing deduction Ichy!'_ Ankylo laughed. _'You're supposed to say 'elementary' though. You didn't even congratulate me on my_ _ **coup de theatre**_ _in this entire game_ _ **!**_ _'_

"More French?" Teryx asked wearily.

"Yeah, it means 'unexpected turn of events,' Ichy translated for her.

' _Correct! And here is the very last turn for you.'_

As Ankylo spoke both Ichy and Teryx started to become aware of several sprinkler heads that had emerged on and around the chess board. As the sprinklers activated the Dinosaucers became aware of powerful fumes filling the air.

"What's that smell?" Teryx asked as she sniffed the air.

"Oh no," Ichy said in sudden realisation. "That's…"

' _Gasoline Ichy,'_ Ankylo said in confirmation of his fears. _'The sprinkler systems that ordinarily water the grass in this park is soaking the chess board with gasoline! When I ignite it, it'll make the most spectacular funeral pyre you ever saw! Ha! Ha! Ha!'_

"Get ready to get down low," Ichy hissed to Teryx as he saw a small flare pistol emerge from the bottom of the drone.

' _Don't even THINK of running to save your friends Ichy,'_ Ankylo said mockingly obviously savouring the moment. _'The fumes in the air will ignite first when I fire my flare pistol. Even if you DID run you will have two or three minutes before you're overcome by smoke inhalation or start burning to death! Ah well…to quote William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_ _ **'Adieu, Adieu…parting is such sweet sorrow.'**_ _'_

In the instant between Ankylo's shot with his drone's flare pistol and the moment the entire chest board burst into flames, Ichy and Teryx both dived to the ground where a precious air pocket spared them a smoky death.

"Come in Lava Dome! Come in Lava Dome!" Ichy said quickly into his radio. "The game is over!" he coughed. "Repeat the game is over! We're all at the Boulder Reservoir Park! Get over here fast…or we're dead!"

"We have to DO something Ichy," Teryx spluttered as the smoke and fire around them got worse. "Or we'll all be…roasted alive!"

"I'm…working on it…" Ichy said frantically adjusting his radio. "If…I can…find the right frequency...I can…trigger the hydraulic lifts…so our friends will…be safe!"

As Ichy worked, the fire and smoke got hotter and thicker causing the air to become exhausted.

"We're all…going…to burn to…death!" Teryx screamed in terror.

"Not…QUITE!" Ichy cried in triumph as the sound of the hydraulic lifts started up again.

"You…did it!" Teryx exclaimed in delight as the giant chess pieces that had the rest of the Dinosaucers tied to them started to sink back down into their squares away from the smoke and flames.

"Not…quite…" Ichy gasped grabbing Teryx's arm. "We…have to…get down…the nearest…shaft…or we're done…for!"

With one last burst adrenaline both Ichy and Teryx grabbed each other's arm, took a flying leap towards one of the open squares and together they plunged down the shaft before they passed out from exhaustion.

 **000000000000**

After what felt like an eternity Ichy slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the Lava Dome on a bunk in the Medical Bay. He had an oxygen mask on his face and on another bunk next to him was Teryx also with an oxygen mask on her face. Surrounding them both was all their fellow Dinosaucers and the Secret Scouts.

"Well that Oxygen sure brought him around Uncle Allo," Bonehead said cheerfully as he removed the oxygen mask from Ichy's face.

"My…radio call…got through," Ichy said in weak relief. "Thank…Reptilon for that."

"Yeah," Ryan smiled. "Ankylo DID say his game ended at dawn so calling us for help was no longer against the rules."

"We raced to your location as fast as we could," Sara went on. "We managed to put out the fire before the wind could spread around the park and alert the authorities."

"How's Teryx?" Ichy asked indicating his unconscious friend.

"She'll be fine," Paul reassured him. "She got a touch of smoke inhalation and some mild burns but that's it."

"It could have been a heck of a lot worse for all of us," Allo spoke up. "If you haven't managed to move us all out of the way on the chess board when Ankylo started his fire."

"I figured that if Ankylo could change the rules to his game," Ichy smiled. "I might as well do the same thing."

"But won't Ankylo be angry and annoyed he didn't beat you?" David asked worriedly.

"I know Genghis Rex will be REAL furious," Allo chuckled. "That was the NEAREST thing to a victory he's had."

"I feel that Ankylo will consider this a TEMPORILY defeat," Ichy told his friends. "But there will be other times."

 **000000000000**

In his Tar Pits laboratory/quarters Ankylo sat alone quietly watching and listening in on what was being said on his monitor. When he had originally kidnapped the Dinosaucers he had Captain Sabretooth and his Pirates place a few small cameras and microphones around the Lava Dome, so he could spy on them more effectively than before.

After the Secret Scouts had gone to the rescue of Ichy, Teryx and the rest of the Dinosaucers once they'd been saved, Genghis Rex had flown into a furious rage and stormed off to get some sleep. Quackpot and Dei had also left, but not before Dei reassured Ankyo that her brother would get over all this and they could start again. Left alone Ankylo had witnessed the entire conversation between the Dinosacuers and their friends. When he heard Ichy's last remark he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes…Ichy there will indeed BE other times," he mused quietly to himself as he poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it. "Perhaps even tomorrow."

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And THAT dear friends is the END of Ankylo's Adventure Game! I hope you've all enjoyed this and the two previous stories that came before it. Thanks again go to _**'brave kid'**_ for his help as he supplied the ideas for the last two stories, and helped make THIS one possible he's quite an idea's person. Anyway, with the conclusion of this story I'm going to try one LAST story called _**"Ankylo's Dinosaucer Dupery"**_ , I hope you all read and review it like this one! See you…real soon!


End file.
